clockersfandomcom-20200214-history
Chloe Brennan
(This character belongs to Jessica) Chloe is a Slayer (as in Buffy the Vampire Slayer) and she comes from a steampunk world where magic and paranormal activity are abundant. She is the leader of the The Chronos Society (Fiction) who are allied with The Watcher's Council and even the Queen of England herself (but they don't go broadcasting it for fear of risking her safety). Above all, the Society is allied with good and preserving the balance. Hobbies and Personality Or, what Chloe does in the random, somewhat unusual, downtime she occasionally has. Chloe is awful at cooking/baking but still attempts it much it Angus's chagrin. Mainly to bake cookies (which have a 50% chance of turning out okay). She's awful at sewing and cross stitch (and recognizes this. She was glad Russ didn't insist on any of those lessons). Chloe does however like food. Lots of it! Especially after a nice training session kicking Alexandria's butt. She dislikes fashion on herself; she has no use for frilly clothes, they just get in the way. She sometimes likes to LOOK at fancy clothes, but not wear them. She dislikes skirts or ballgowns but digresses to wearing them when necessary. She has a London day outfit with a skirt involved so the locals don't look at her quite as funny. With the impending Queen's Masquerade, she commissioned a ballgown to be made since it would be rude not to attend. Chloe enjoys dancing. She's very agile and light on her feet so she's not half bad at a waltz or a foxtrot. She might not like balls or ballgowns but she does enjoy the dancing facet of them. Chloe is also very fond of tinkering with new gadgets and ideas.... Most of them ending with adverse reactions. You'd be surprised the things not only the crew, but her manor talk her into. Tynan might be the mechanic and Alexandria the voice of reason... But you have no idea just how they egg her on sometimes. Hence the Aether Disruptor fiasco. Not so surprisingly, Chloe has authority issues. She does not like being told what to do by anyone. This includes Alexandria and her Watcher's Council. If they instruct her to do anything that would put her crew in harm's way she directly defies them. After the 18th Birthday stunt they pulled, Chloe has an extremely hard time trusting anyone from the Council. Alexandria has become her friend but Chloe's still wary of every order Alexandria gives and every action she takes. She cusses like a sailor around the Manor and drinks like a fish when they celebrate a great victory. She's been known to get black out drunk on occasion which is quite the feat considering her Irish heritage and strong slayer constitution. After a long night of work she'll come home and check her gear while having a drink. She likes bars and sometimes getting into bar fights. If she intends to go out and cause a ruckus she'll leave disguised since she doesn't want word to get back to the Queen. Chloe likes to smoke pipes, cigars and hookah whenever she can get her hands on them. Not that the effects of such dangerous habits were well known at the time, but she wasn't going to live long enough for them to affect her. She started drinking and smoking at 18 after the Council nearly killed her. No one ever expected Chloe to live to 21 since she was the youngest slayer to be called yet. She takes this in stride, giving her quite the ego trip most days. The crew puts up with all of her nonsense because they know she could be killed at any time with the amount of danger she is in daily. Chloe knows she's smug and egotistical and believes in "Why the hell not act the way I want? I could die tomorrow so I might as well live today." She let's the crew run rampant usually, within reason mind you, and she does her best to keep herself reigned in. She enjoys fighting but not to the point where it consumes her life (those bar fights are fun when she gets too restless though). She's never intentionally killed another human being, but mistakes have been made and regret runs deep. Chloe especially likes messing with clock faeries when they sneak in to play with The Brennan Manor Regulator. Another form of enjoyment for her is going on secret missions for the Queen. But if she were tell you about most of them, she’d have to kill you. Due to her Slayer stamina, Chloe is sometimes awake for days at a time. When she isn't awake her dreams tend to cause her unrest. Sometimes they are prophetic; usually they are just horrifying ways of showing her how the past girls or her parents died. It is not unusual for her to bolt upright in bed in the middle of the day (Brennan Manor has flipped their days and nights to match Chloe's schedule). So instead of sleeping she'll take to reading. It is not uncommon to see her with dark circles under her eyes. Family and Relationships Parents Seeley Booth (English) and Temperance Brennan (Irish). Seeley and Tempe kept their own last names which was very unusual at the time. Extended Family Russell (Russ) Brennan and Gloria Brennan. They had no children. They were married in 1841 and Gloria died of disease in 1850. Russel Brennan was The Earl of Cork, he had inherited the title from his deceased second cousin who died unmarried with no children. When Russel went missing and was presumed dead Chloe inherited his title since she was the last of her family to survive. Romantic Relationship Chloe has romantic trysts with the chef, Cheshire Angus. Friends Her friends are the 'scooby-gang' she surrounds herself with, meaning The Chronos Society. Along with other people who have fallen victim to demons and the Hellmouth. Job and Weapons Job Description Vampire/Werewolf/Demon Slayer and/or Paranormal Investigator. For short just "The Slayer". Gun preference One Maverick Class sidearm named Sirius . Holy Water filled rounds, normal rounds (blessed) and Silver rounds. Only used on random occasions, she usually likes to feel her prey die. The Aether Gun Chloe lovingly named "Arcadia ". Currently out of commission. Other Weapon Preference "Vampyre Slaying Kit " Her dispatch case filled with all sorts of useful tools. Stakes, holy water, crosses, etc. Time Hammer - "Its the one. Stops time; tell your friends!" It stops the time of whomever/whatever gets hit with it but only if the user wishes it. In order to reactive that person/objects personal clock you have to hold the hammer against them/it and say "Gennem tid og rum jeg vende dig" which is Danish for "Through time and space I reverse thee". Her Uncle picked up the hammer on a demonic disturbance call in Denmark. The hammer was created by a Danish woman named Camilla Bohr. It was broken in The Doomsine Incident. But a new one was commissioned and has yet to be finished. The dragon katana she received from the third prince of the Chinese Emperor for saving him from a water demon (which was entirely on accident. If she hadn't been running after a morlock demon the water demon would've eaten the poor prince and no one would've known.) (Really, she has pretty much an arsenal at her disposal of modern weapons, older weapons and magickal weapons. A lot of the modern weapons were invented by her Uncle and her friends. She does a little inventing of her own but mainly on new fighting techniques.) Backstory Chloe was brought up for the first 14 and a half years of her life by her parents. She would not have survived her abduction long enough to be called if her parents did not know she was a potential and did not train her to fight. Called She watched her parents get murdered in front of her by vampires on her way to her Uncle’s manor before being dragged off to be used as bait for Russell Brennan. Her parents told her to hide while they fought off the menaces but the vampires found her under the seat and pulled her out. They held her fast as her parents made their last stand. Surrounded, her father with his gun and her mother with her sword, clasped hands one last time and looked at her before the fray tore them to pieces in front of her eyes. They put up the best fight possible for normal humans. Chloe fought and screamed and writhed against her captors. They did not budge and they did not care. The vampires took her back to their nest and tossed her in a room with no furnishings that locked from the outside. There was no window, no light and no escape. She was shackled by the ankle to the floor. She sat there and cried for the loss of her parents. She cried for what would happen to her. Hours later (she found out later it was after sunrise), just when she had given up hope for rescue, she heard a ruckus coming from outside her tiny prison cell. There was yelling and it was getting closer. A man was shouting orders and she could hear the sound of fighting. Chloe wiped her face with the sleeve of her dress and grew bold. Her rescue was coming, what else could it be? She stood back against the wall, feeling with her feet for where the chain was bolted into the floor. It felt rusty; maybe she could pull it out of the floor! She tried with all her might, but even with the training from her parents she wasn’t strong enough. She managed to make the bolts budge but not enough to free herself. The door opened and she steeled herself for whoever it might be. She could smell smoke and hear fighting, the light hurt her eyes for a moment but she realized who her savior was without a doubt. “Uncle Russ!” She felt her eyes tear up but there was no time for that. “Let’s get you out of here mavourneen.” His deep voice reminded her of her father and she almost started to cry again. She was tiny, she was human, and she was frail. He unlocked the shackle from her leg, “Can you walk?” Still a bit dazed from the shock, Chloe shook her head, “Y-yes.” She took Russ’s hand and he led her out of the tiny prison. The sound of chaos filled her ears. She saw several other Watchers she knew that were friends of her parents fighting vampires. But as she looked she noticed a Chinese girl several vampires at once. Chloe knew at once that this girl must be the Slayer. Russ was about to lead Chloe away when she tugged on his hand. A vampire was about to overtake the Chinese girl, “We have to help her!” Russ turned to see the girl get snagged by the vampire behind her. Chloe took one of Russ’s stakes off of his belt and ran to save the girl. She dusted one of the closest vampires but the she was too late to save the poor Chinese girl. The girl went limp and the vampire tossed her corpse to the ground. She was only a few years older than Chloe. Instead of feeling horrified, as she knew she should, she suddenly felt empowered. She felt a strong force within her as she gripped the stake firmly. Her time was now, she could finish this. The vampire that drained the previous Slayer was on her in moments. She threw him off with ease as Russ joined her in the tussle. She staked the vampire that killed the predecessor and proceeded to finish off the rest with little help. The fight was over. She stood over the corpse of her predecessor but no tears came. She felt sorrow for the girl but now she knew that would be her someday. The Watchers joined her around the corpse, Russ picked up the poor girl. “Xiaoqin fought valiantly today. We watched the fall of one Slayer and the rise of another.” They looked at Chloe, Russ with sadness in his eyes. They left the nest aflame as they walked into the light of day to a waiting carriage. Life After Chloe was called, life was much different. They sent Xiaoqin’s remains home to her family in China. That was the end of her story. Chloe’s however had just begun and was already trying. She had a daily training regiment to uphold, vampires to slay every night and studying to do in between. Her life was difficult and busy but she never let it get her down. At 17 she met Lena Frei for the first time while tracking down a priceless artifact. A priceless artifact that Chloe was hunting to prevent the destruction of a town in Ireland. Lena stole the artifact out from under Chloe’s nose and to this very day she holds a grudge. Needless to say, the Slayer found another way (brute force anyone?) to defeat the demon and save the day. At 18 Chloe saved a traveling chef named Cheshire Angus from werewolves in a forest outside of Ardrossan in Scotland. Russ felt the urge to enlist him in the newly reformed Chronos Society. In turn, Chloe forbid Angus to make cookies because that was HER job. Frankly, she found him a bit odd. To be continued. The Earl of Cork When Russel was presumed dead, by law as the sole survivor of the Brennan line, Chloe became the Earl of Cork. Chloe insisted on being called "Earl" as opposed to "Countess" because she felt that "Countess" didn't sound appropriate in conjunction with her name. She shrugs off the title (when she can) in favor of her more important one, Slayer. Chloe believes the only thing the title entitles her to is dressing up and going to fancy parties. The only thing her title ever REALLY did for her was get her an audience with the Queen under an extreme circumstance. Related Links *Chloe's Battle Outfit *Chloe's Ballgown *A Slayer's Journal *The Chronos Society on Deviant Art Related Articles *The Aether Disruptor *The Chronos Society (Fiction) *The Chronos Society (Non Fiction) *Time Hammer Category:The Chronos Society